


《水蒸汽理论》（The Theory Of Water Vapour）

by moleculesrar



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个可能稍微有点h的吻，假设小狼咬的皇族就是大殿下。</p><p>Was Caine kissed Balem? Or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	《水蒸汽理论》（The Theory Of Water Vapour）

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明。  
> ！OOC，非常OOC……如能看下去我非常非常感谢阅读。

基因改造者的嘴唇贴上皇族的颈部，亲昵又缥缈的触碰，浅尝即止，只留一团滚烫的气。

被灼热笼罩的巴勒姆微微抬高颈部，凌乱的喘息，不同寻常的褪去优雅。

“我确定，殿下。”

为了让皇族安心，凯恩向巴勒姆表态。他确定那没事，那不会有事。他只是想吻他用生命去效忠和爱的人，那双忧郁的眼睛，在第一次和他对望时便沦陷其中。即便他——巴勒姆·艾布拉赛克斯更愿紧锁内心，但凯恩依旧感恩，能够在一片黑暗的宇宙遇见最亮的恒星。

该死的基因让他憎恨皇族，或许这份恨意跟他开了个恶劣玩笑，让他不幸反其道而行，对遥不可及高高在上的皇族心生依恋。他本想逃走，在星际间流浪。可巴勒姆说他渴望来自凯恩的接触，斯丁格为了凯恩的未来不停规劝他那没事。

或许真的没事，只是个吻，总有人是个例外。

 

凯恩把巴勒姆压进窝巢，他跪在巴勒姆的双腿间，手指插在巴勒姆凌乱而柔软的发中。皇族呜咽着喘息，逼迫士兵向自己乖巧的臣服。士兵顺从的吻着他的下巴，鼻尖贴着他的脖子嗅个不停，湿润的唇在上面吮出一道道发红的印痕。只是第一次与皇族的肢体接触，凯恩便投降了。

“别这么激动，只是个吻。”巴勒姆低沉的埋怨，他的手指好奇的划过凯恩的耳根、耳后……凯恩兴奋的直发抖，巴勒姆决意安抚他的士兵，“我会允许你更进一步的。”

“噢殿下……巴勒姆殿下。”凯恩呢喃。不出意料，巴勒姆看穿了他渴望更多。

凯恩用牙齿轻轻的咬巴勒姆的脖子，更像是含或吞。狼牙隔着皮肤摩过巴勒姆活力十足的大动脉，凯恩嗅到了不同寻常的鲜活，那是巴勒姆唯一不能伪装的真实——全部暴露在凯恩面前。巴勒姆沦陷于凯恩的调情，礼法森严的他在这方面可比不上作风开放的士兵，他半阖双眼，嘴唇微张，脖子和下巴湿漉漉一片，挂着士兵的唾液而显得晶亮亮。凯恩把结茧的大拇指按在上面，皇族发着抖大方的展示邀请。

我的上帝啊。凯恩心中狂呼，过去只用来爱抚枪支的冰冷的手也可以点燃一个人。凯恩发自内心想把这一切据为己有。

他爱巴勒姆的脖子。他总是黑漆漆的把自己包裹起来，像甲虫。可他的脖子……裸露的，真实的，没有任何装饰品。凯恩激动的说不出话，他舔着巴勒姆，用尽一切手腕讨好他，令皇族可怜的只有呜咽的份。巴勒姆喜欢这个，凯恩开始咬他，从肩膀开始，咬得肩膀的主人青一块紫一块，像孩子一样依偎他，用信任的眼神凝视他。

更多。更多。士兵的牙游曳于皇族的颈部，起初是毫无恶意的兴奋，接着是心智迷失……牙齿浅浅的穿透皮肤，凯恩把巴勒姆的头按在靠垫上，那是熟悉的味道——皇族的味道。他可以控制本性，他知道他不能再咬下去。可他想破坏皇族的乖顺，想皇族的嚣张跋扈暴露，他憎恨现有体制，他有足够大的概率摧毁他们之间的体制。

他确定。他可以控制的非常好。

在女王把他作为‘一份礼物’送给巴勒姆时，他受到了这位与众不同的皇族无与伦比的重视，他因缺失家人而缺少的快乐，现在他体会到了。他愿用生命保护这位皇族，更别提自己会伤害他。

 

凯恩经历了短暂的眩晕，他醒来时，巴勒姆正躺在血泊里。凯恩动了动他的胳膊，发现双手粘满了血浆，一片狼藉……那些血蹭在他的手上，喷在他的脸上。他用手捧上巴勒姆的脸，那血就从他的嘴角滴在巴勒姆的眼眶、鼻梁、脸颊……凯恩发着抖，带血的嘴唇不断抽搐。他接近疯狂。

不，不能死。

“巴勒姆！”他低声唤这个名字。

名字主人的脖子被咬的乱七八糟，气管断了一半，如缺水的鱼在挺动。他的头随着凯恩的手而摇晃，疼痛和惊惧写满他的眉间。

“巴勒姆！巴勒姆。”凯恩把他抱的更紧，他惊慌失措，用手不断的按着皇族涌血的伤口。

侍卫们在第一时间冲了进来，他们带走了他。

 

女王当然憎恨凶手，凯恩在劫难逃。空泛了一切的他坐在联邦监狱里，他受到了该有的惩罚。唔，幻想有罪。

铤而走险的巴勒姆终于得到了女王的关怀，修复了长久以来二人间的矛盾。几万年来顺位人早就弄清了基因改造者的弱点，安插侍卫在第一时间冲进来救他，他们总有药和科技能治好高高在上的他。恒星很少死亡。只要他还活着，他的笑容和真诚就只属于一个人——给予他拥抱和爱怜的母亲，他最最也是唯一亲密的家人。噢，拥有宇宙的女王，拥有自己的儿子，顺理成章。

当雇佣军看到皇族脖子上戴着女王为保护儿子而赏赐的新饰，他知道一切都完了。

没有了，没人是个例外。他就是个危险的工具，巴勒姆将他放在身边，如同怀揣炸弹，他假意的拥有，为的只是逼他引爆，如恒星遭遇高温而迸发出了不真实的水蒸汽。

那怎么可能不消散呢？

 

END


End file.
